


The Gazebo

by lacedoll



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedoll/pseuds/lacedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse reflects on his brother's approaching wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gazebo

**Author's Note:**

> This happened a while ago when I couldn't sleep. Set post-brotherhood. Con crit always welcomed. Thank you!

“Well, looks like we’re about finished.” You wipe your brow under the newborn sun, admiring our work. It warms your face and illuminates your skin. Your ponytail is loose and messy, a few strands lost and damp.

“Yup.” I mount my hands on my hips, standing back with a sigh, and we both stand in comfortable silence as the earth’s gentle breath rustles your hair. “Well,” I continue with a note of laughter, “take a step under it.”

“I don’t wanna,” you mumble, fixating on the grass. “Not until--you know.”

You’re not normally like this; the comfort slips away, and I’m suddenly disconnected from you, the weather, and the gazebo in front of us. I just smile, send a small nod your way. You’re not normally like this, but it’s okay: you couldn’t wipe the grin off your face if you tried. I like it. I really do.

We watch chirping birds fly overhead and they land on some nearby trees. It’s humid. The sky is bright and full of cotton.

“Hey, Al?”

“Yeah?”

“Just…” You rub the back of your sweaty neck, scratching it lightly. Hesitant. “Thanks.”

“It’s the least I could do.” You’re terrible with wood, hammers, nails, and words.

You pat me on the back. I feel the wet of your shirt, the heat of your skin hovering over mine.

“Think we should paint it?”

“I think it’s great the way it is.”

“I know, but what’ll Winry want?”

“Why don’t you just ask?” Yeah. Why don't you.

You smile, but it’s strange and unfamiliar. “I can’t just up and ask her. You know how she is; it’s not that simple.”

“Mm, right.” It isn’t. “It’s getting pretty close now, huh?” My eyes soften.

“It sure is.” Your voice is quiet, eyes half closed, and there’s a sweet and delicate uncertainty there that I’ve never seen before. It suits you. “Al, I’m…so nervous. I don’t think I’ve ever been more nervous in my life.”

I smile gently, folding my hands. “It’s okay, Brother. You’re nervous because it's right."

There's a chuckle so low I almost can't hear it and you elbow me in the ribs, returning a smile of genuine thanks. It’s a secret language we share. Something that’s always been ours. “Yeah,” you agree sheepishly, color blotting your cheeks. “Hey Al…”

“Look, the birds are finally using our feeder.” 

Your head turns in their direction. “Oh, yeah, they are.” The silence returns briefly as we both watch in some kind of innocent awe and wonder, and for a moment it's okay.

But then you turn back to me looking satisfied. “Well, we’d better head back inside before Winry wakes up, ‘kay?” You gesture towards the house and start to walk off, soaked shirt hugging your back.

“…I’ll be there in a second.”

“All right!” A hand shoots up and swats the air, an Ed wave, and you disappear inside. Words have always been my weapon, but not this time.

I sigh sadly, gazing up at the gazebo again.

And it is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back on it now, this feels kind of trite, but at the same time idk aHHH. Again, thank you for reading!


End file.
